Since the beginning of recorded time head ware has been used to protect the user's head, to distinguish one person over another and to provide a decorative head dress for the user. Normally, hats or caps, the terms are used interchangeability herein, are made as one unitary structure with or without a front outstanding brim to deflect some of the sunlight from the user's face. While such head ware has generally proven to be acceptable for its intended purpose, there are times less head ware may be desired by the user without having to have multiple caps or hats. The present invention relates to a single three-in-one head piece that can be used as a conventional head piece or transformed into a visor or a brimless head covering. A useful accessory for storing the brimless top portion is a storage bag that can be closed and secured around a user's waist.